NUESTRO REINO, NUESTRO MUNDO
by Evil Anjelicke
Summary: Emma Swan, una arquera sin recuerdos, que traiciona a los de su pueblo salvando a la enemiga de su rey, es salvada en por esa mujer en una ventisca e integrada a la familia real del reino de corazones, un hechizo que romper y un amor a punto de comenzar son las cosas que alientan a Emma a permanecer junto a la reina de corazón de hierro, su Regina, su amada
1. Chapter 1

Realmente estoy muy nerviosa, no sé a qué se debe este torbellino de emociones sin control y sin sentido que se arremolinan en mi interior, o tal vez si lo sepa, soy la princesa de un reinado mágico que ha estado bajo un hechizo del silencio oculto desde que tengo uso de razón, el cual está atrapado en el medioevo, desde que me encontraron medio moribunda en las fronteras colindantes del castillo de la reina Cora me he prometido que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese al alcance de mis manos para estar a la altura de mis salvadoras, es cierto, no tengo recueros de mi pasado, ni tengo idea si mi nombre es real o me lo dieron otras personas, lo que si se y con gran exactitud es que soy una mujer sumamente afortunada al estar en esta sociedad, oculta de quienes quieran lastimarme, y también sé que estoy protegida por mi prometida y la reina de esta sociedad, Regina Mills, y su madre, ellas me dieron cobijo cuando más lo necesitaba, me brindaron un hombro donde llorar mis penas y rabias, y lo más importante, me dieron una familia a la cual acudir tanto en las buenas como en las malas, no sé qué hubiese pasado si Regina no mue hubiese encontrado casi enterrada en la nieve ese frio invierno luego de traicionar a los míos, pero le estoy profundamente agradecida desde ese día, aunque aún tengo mis dudas, tal vez me salvaron por mera caridad o por saldar una deuda que era imposible de pagar, tengo miedo de que este compromiso con Regina sea solo puro formalismo y gratitud nada más, porque aunque no lo diga todos los días, la amo, tanto que su ausencia me mataría lenta y dolorosamente, sé que el hechizo que habían lanzado a los reyes y a mi prometida se rompió con el primer beso de puro sentimiento que nos dimos bajo la luna llena, pero no quisiera casarme atando a alguien que no me ama y solo tiene cariño hacia mí, sería muy egoísta de mi parte, y aunque no quiera, por la felicidad de Regina yo incluso me enfrentaría a las mismísima muerte. Escucho pasos que se aproximan, sé que es ella, es inconfundible el sonido de sus tacones contra el mármol del piso del castillo, el corazón se me hincha de felicidad al sentir su aroma, el sonido del taconeo se hace más fuerte, la ciento a mi lado, no me atrevo a mirarla, es tan hermosa y bella que podría quitarle la vista a cualquiera, sus bazos cálidos y enfundados en mangas de seda negra me rodean desde atrás en un dulce abrazo, apoyo la cabeza en su brazo y un suspiro cargado escapa de mi garganta, su cabello largo, seguramente sujeto en una coleta alta, seguramente sostenida en esa extraña coronilla invertida de encaje negro, cae en mi hombro, me encanta ver su cabello todos los días, porque sé que soy yo la única que tiene permiso de tocarlo, acariciarlo, peinarlo, sin que haga ninguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, la relaja que sea yo la que se lo cepille y lo desenrede todas las mañanas y en las noches se lo trence para dormir.

-cada vez falta menos, mi princesa-me dice para luego depositar un beso en mi cabeza-dentro de poco serás oficialmente reina de corazones-eso es lo que me pone realmente nerviosa, no creo tener la talla o la suficiente capacidad para dirigir un reino a lado de Regina, pero no quiero preocuparla con mis absurdas dudas, mientras este a mi lado sé que podré hacer cualquier cosa, o eso me ha dicho el rey Henry en nuestras múltiples charlas mientras damos nuestros paseos por el campo a caballo mientras Regina y Cora están en esas aburridas reuniones de impuestos y quejas de los aldeanos, me alegra que aun falte para coronarme, creo que me moriré de aburrimiento en esa reuniones o que no sabré que decir cuando me pidan un consejo.

-sabes que te amo con toda el alma, ¿no es así?-veo sus ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas, la interrogante le está quemando las pupilas seguramente esperando una respuesta sincera de mi parte

-claro que lo sé, mi amor, me lo dices a menudo-una risa cristalina escapa de su garganta, con solo ese gesto todas las preguntas de mi mente se esfuman, si me ama, lo demuestra poco, pero con sinceridad y para mí, es más que suficiente. Se escucha el retumbar de otro caminar decidido y rápido en el pasillo, sé que es Cora, solo dos personas tiene el paso pesado y rápido

-ahí están ustedes dos, ya es hora de cenar, Henry y yo las estamos esperando. Veo al esclavo del reloj mágico que asiente a mi pregunta tacita que está encerrado en un reloj de arena

-mil disculpas, Cora-le digo haciendo una reverencia-fue mi culpa, no me di cuenta de la hora. Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios y me atrae a su cuerpo en un abrazo

-sabes que no tienes que reverenciarnos, somos familia-a veces aún me avergüenzo de mi memoria de pez en esos aspectos. Al bajar al comedor los sirvientes nos esperan detrás de nuestras sillas, Henry está sentado en la cabecera, nos regala una sonrisa amistosa. La cena transcurre entre risas, anécdotas vergonzosas de Regina cuando era niña, lo cual me da mucha envidia, ya que yo no poseo ningún recuerdo de mi niñez, platicas de lo que se hizo en la tarde y antes del almuerzo, los planes de la boda y mi coronación abarcan casi el setenta por ciento de la velada, mis piernas y manos están temblando de ansiedad, con ellos en la misma habitación me siento como una pequeña niña que está comenzando a hablar, y a caminar. Aunque contradictoriamente a esa sensación, me siento protegida, amada por una familia que me integró sin siquiera conocerme en totalidad. Y eso, es fantástico aunque mi futuro título de reina no vaya conmigo misma.


	2. Chapter 2

POV REGINA:

Ahí está de nuevo en nuestros aposentos viendo hacia el vacío sentada en el ancho resquicio de la ventana, seguramente lo está recordando de nuevo, ese día que nos encontramos, estaba muy débil y congelada, casi al borde de la muerte, seguramente se está esforzando por recordar cosas de su pasado de nuevo, pero no puedo ayudarla en eso, sé que fue mi salvadora en ese maldito juicio en el reino de Arancele y que como ella piensa de mí, también le debo la vida, sin ella y su rebeldía no estaría aquí contemplando su hermosa figura delgada de piel pálida y olivácea, de brazos largos y bien torneados al igual que sus piernas enfundados en un hermoso vestido blanco de tela de seda de cuello descubierto y mangas que abrazaban armoniosamente sus hermosos brazos hasta llegar a sus finas y delicadas muñecas, los guantes de seda que lleva puestos regalo de mi madre se ciñen perfectamente a sus delicados y finos dedos combinando perfectamente con el calzado que le regaló mi padre en señal de agradecimiento por dejarme vivir ese día del juicio del rey Tierrasnegras, sus cabellos argos y rubios caen en preciosos caireles de oro sobre su espalda escondiendo el escote que deja su deliciosa piel entre sus hombros al descubierto. A veces pienso que mi errada decisión de enfrentar al rey de Arancele ese día, fue un juego del destino caprichoso para comenzar con nuestra historia y romper la maldición que una vez se lanzó sobre mi familia impidiéndonos amar de todo corazón.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese suceso, nos habían mandado una encomienda dictatorial que nos ordenaba entregar más del cincuenta por ciento de nuestros impuesto a el rey de Arancele, no podía ser cierto, ese maldito tirano era un grandísimo bastardo del demonio, se aprovechaba de los reinos colindantes sacando y explotando su mayor potencial hasta dejarlos completamente secos y destruidos, no le iba dar el gusto de ver como el reino que mis padres habían hecho con tanto esfuerzo se derrumbaba son hacer nada para evitarlo, creo que fue un error de magnitudes épicas tratar de salir sin las armas o alguien que me acompañara. Esa misma mañana el carruaje estaba ya en marcha hacia mi destino, al llegar a Arancele lo que me recibió fue una tropa entera de arqueros esperando a que hiciera un movimiento en falso, al bajar de la cabina me erguí con orgullo de mi apellido imponiendo el respeto que sabía, en ese lugar no tenia

-vengo a solicitar hablar personalmente con el rey Tierrasnegras-recuerdo que las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a un hombre corpulento y gordo enfundado de un traje de sastre hecho a medida en tonos dorados y plateados acompañados con una capa de seda pura de color negro y bojas de cuero de dragón en verde oscuro

-vaya, vaya, que sorpresa, reina Regina, ¿a que debo el honor de su visita?-la arrogancia de ese hombre me sacaba de mis casillas más de una vez al año

-vengo a decirte personalmente que me niego a que nos sigas robando, saliéndote con la tuya sin pagar por ello-a veces me pregunto porque abro la boca si sé que eso me va a meter en duros problemas, en ese momento me ataron las manos a la espalda me vendaron los ojos y me ataron de espaldas a algo que parecía ser un poste de madera por la dureza

-sabía que ibas a venir, pequeña rata miserable, no eres más que una escoria que se cree con poder por ser hija de Cora y Henry Mills, ahora tendré el enorme placer de verte morir como mereces, sin ninguna pisca de honor-mi cuerpo me traicionaba al sudar copiosamente y temblara sin control alguno, mi respiración se hizo entrecortada e irregular, mis dientes castañeaban unos contra otros como si hubiese estado en los riscos glaseados del mundo perdido de nunca jamás-¿alguna petición antes de tu ejecución?-la voz de ese hombre me parecía aborrecible, pero en ese instante me parecía estar escuchando a una serpiente rastrera riéndose de su víctima antes de devorarla

-sí, me gustaría ver a mi ejecutor-las risas de la multitud me hicieron ver que sería una ejecución publica, una simple diversión para los inútiles vasallos y los aldeanos muertos de hambre que eran capaces de lanzarse a los inmundos pies de su patético y tiránico rey para poder conseguir aunque sea unas míseras sobras de comida

-muy bien "mi lady" sus deseos son ordenes-mis ojos se segaron de golpe por la repentina entrada de luz en mis pupilas-arquera Swan, póngase en posición-la mujer que estaba frente a mí me dio un flechazo directamente al corazón, sus ojos verdes con pequeñas líneas azules me clavaban la mirada con un toque de indulgencia como si se estuviera disculpando por hacer algo que quizás no quisiera hacer, sus cejas de color rubio claro estaba curvadas en un rictus serio pero a la vez disgustado, sus labios estaban rígidos en una línea recta horizontal que seguramente estaría presionando con sus dientes, estaba vestida con una sencilla camisa beige de mangas largas de puños dorados cubierta por un corsé de cuero de dragón siberiano que se ceñía a su torso y elevaba su busto dándole un escote generoso que dejaba ver una medianamente decente porción de su pecho, en sus hombros descansaba una larga y ligera capa de símil cuero que poseía una capucha que se abrochaba en forma de un grueso collarín de tela con botones dorados de nácar, en su espalda tenía el cesto largo y cilíndrico portador de las flechas sujeto por una fina correa que cruzaba sobre su pecho, en su mano derecha tenia fuertemente agarrado el arco que al parecer estaba sumamente ajustado y preparado para lanzar sus mortíferas flechas-arquera, prepárese, y espere a mi señal-la chica se sacó la capucha dejando ver una hermosa, larga y acairelada melena de color rubio trigueño que le llegaba hasta la cintura, al verla a los ojos, miles de pensamientos se arremolinaron en mi mente, ¿Qué pasaría con mis padre si se enteraba que había muerto en Arancele? Muchos de mis súbditos sabían dónde estaba en ese preciso momento, pero e que servía si estaba a punto de ser ejecutada como una vil delincuente, el arco y la flecha apuntaban directamente hacia mi corazón amenazantemente, pero de repente el arco bajó señalando al piso, la extraña mujer se volvió a poner la capucha y dio media vuelta hacia la muchedumbre

-no mataré a una mujer solo porque su placer, "majestad", yo dimito-tiró su arco y desechó las flechas haciéndolas añicos contra el empedrado del camino-libérenla y déjenla ir, es una soberana del reino de corazones saben que la ley no nos permite ejecutar a emperadores o gobernantes que no estén en nuestra contra o aliados-mis manos ya estaba completamente dormidas cuando ya estaba en camino al carruaje, la mirada furibunda del tirano se me clavaba como una filosa daga en mi cuello

-que tenga un buen día rey Tierrasnegras-le dije con altanería antes de azotar la puerta de mi medio de transporte.

Pasaban los días y no podía sacarme a esa valiente chica de mi mente, mis padres y nadie del reino sabía lo que había acontecido en mi travesía hacia Arancele, y no quería que nadie se enterase, no era bueno, y mejor si me llevaba el secreto a la tumba, mi reputación se vería afectada si alguien descubría que la soberana de corazón de hierro se había convertido en unos instantes en una chica indefensa y asustadiza a punto de enfrentar su muerte si una pizca de orgullo. Estaba caminando por los jardines nevados del palacio, contemplando el hermoso paisaje de las montañas nevadas que se encontraban detrás del castillo, envuelta en mis cavilaciones no me di cuenta que una de los guardianes me estaba siguiendo en su forma lobuna, hasta que escuché su aullido, creo que salté medio metro del susto, al voltearme pude ver a un precioso lobo pardo de ojos color plata, al volver a su forma humana se mostró a una chica de piel pálida de textura lechosa, su cabello largo hasta la cintura contrastaba perfectamente con su tono castaño oscuro que en ese momento estaba alborotado por el viento invernal, sus ojos en ese momento dorados estaban fijos en mi mirada, su nariz respingada y de puente recto aleteaba avisando que había alguien cerca, su instinto se lo decía, sus labios estaban en un rictus que los hacia parecer más finos de lo que eran, portaba un uniforme simple del castillo que consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas tres cuartas y un pantalón de cuero de dragón, pero siempre portaba una caperuza gruesa de terciopelo roja como la flor bola de fuego

-majestad-me saludó haciendo una reverencia

-buenas tardes Ruby, ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté, veía que estaba algo alterada, algo debía estar pasando en las montañas, su hogar, ya que muy pocas veces bajaba de las cuevas de su manada, como guardiana de su familia, tenía la responsabilidad de velar por todos, desde el lobezno recién nacido, nuevo integrante, hasta el lobo más anciano, que estuviese a puno de partir al otro mundo

-una humana, no sabemos quién es o si representa una amenaza-eso no era nada bueno, los humanos no podíamos sobrevivir por mucho tiempo ya que el frio lacerante podía congelarnos los pulmones y nuestro corazón se podía detener luego de una dolorosa arritmia-por favor, alteza, mi manada está alterada, y es posible que la chica esté al borde de la muerte mientras hablamos-con sus indicaciones ya en mi mente me tele transporté a través de mi famosa nube de humo violeta hasta los riscos nevados de los dioses, donde la manada de Ruby vivía hacía más de cuatro generaciones, era cierto lo que me había dicho, ahí estaba, tirada en la helada nieve, estaba casi cubierta de ese manto congelado y blanco ininterrumpido, no sé si fue por el frio o por la impresión que me causó pero un enorme escalofríos recorrió todo mi cuerpo, era ella, la arquera que me había salvado de la muerte, su melena rubia, acairelada y larga estaba empapada y desperdigada alrededor de su cabeza, sus ropas estaban más que húmedas y hechas girones, su cuerpo pálido y en ese momento azulado por el congelamiento y semidesnudo presentaba múltiples heridas de cortes, hematomas y laceraciones, parecía que la había torturado hasta casi matarla para luego abandonarla en este inhóspito lugar para cualquier ser humano

-por amor a la magia, ¿Qué te han hecho?-me quité la capa que portaba en mis hombros y la cubrí con ella, con un simple hechizo de diagnóstico anatómico pude ver que su corazón presentaba dificultades en sus latidos, y sus pulmones estaba fallando-vamos, resiste, te sacaré de aquí-mi magia podía transportarnos a las dos, pero el problema era ¿Cómo le explicaría a mis padre y a los sirvientes que hacía con esa chica en el castillo? Tendría que contarles toda la historia de mi viaje a Arancel y como me había defendido. Con solo un chasquido nos encontrábamos en mis aposentos, le pedí a Anastasia que trajera a mi cuarto todo lo necesario para curar todas las heridas que pudiese tener la arquera, y le ordené a Mulán que hiciera guardia en la puerta y que no permitiera que nadie entrara sin que yo lo permitiera.


	3. Chapter 3

A medida que pasaban los días la salud y el aspecto de la arquera iba mejorando paulatinamente, pero aun no sabía cómo explicarle a nadie como había llegado esa chica a mi cuarto, las heridas de Swan, como recordaba que la había llamado Tierrasnegras, estaban cerrando con los cuidados y curas que le brindaba todos los días, a pesar de no saber mucho de medicina, me sentía orgullosa de saber que mis pociones surtían el deseado efecto, noches enteras pasé en vela cuidando de su sueño, las pesadillas la atormentaban bruscamente, se revolcaba y retorcía sobre el colchón, el sudor perlaba su frente en cada mal sueño, al despertar apenas probaba bocado, y no emitía una sola palabra de su boca, parecía que sus cuerdas vocales estaban bloqueadas por un conjuro, el cual aún no lograba romper, era una magia negra muy potente, eso significaba que la chica había visto a sus atacantes y no querían que los revelara, era un alma en pena, cuándo no dormía lloraba y cuando se cansaba de llorar se mecía adelante y atrás abrazando sus piernas, no se parecía en nada a la fuerte mujer que había visto revelarse en contra de su rey.

Ya se me estaban agotando las ideas, hasta que lo leí, era un libro muy antiguo que poseía hechizos de magia avanzada, aunque los ingredientes eran casi imposibles de conseguir, conocía al duende perfecto que los podía recolectar para mí, Rumpelstiltskin, mi viejo y antiguo profesor de magia negra era un gran conocedor de ese tipo de ingredientes y pociones, pero seguramente convencerlo me costaría un alto precio, pero estaba dispuesta a pagar lo que sea por descubrir quien había sido el cobarde que se había atrevido a ponerle la mano encima a la arquera Swan.

Era una mañana soleada en el reino, me había levantado antes del amaneces para hacer un viaje a la cueva de Rumpelstiltskin que se hallaba en las cuevas del lago de las sirenas, desde que había dejado la magia se había convertido en un ermitaño, solitario, callado, y un gruñón empedernido cada vez que tenía visitas, o sea, cada vez que mi madre o yo lo íbamos a buscar, me llevó medio día encontrar la dichosa cueva escondida, cuando la encontré lo vi, parecía mucho más delgado que antaño, su cabello largo hasta los hombros de color castaño canoso estaba grasoso y opaco

-vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si es Regina Mills, dime ¿vienes para que te de los ingredientes del conjuro rompe candados?-a vece olvidaba que ese vejo duende ambicioso podía ver el futuro sin siquiera proponérselo-tendrás que darme el padrinazgo de tu primogénito-era imposible que me pidiera eso, todo el reino sabía que era estéril e incapaz de procrear-fruto del amor verdadero de la salvadora, esa arquera que tú salvaste y te salvó a ti-con cada palabra que soltaban sus labios más me confundía-sí, mi querida niña, la maldición de tu familia será rota y tu podrás amar a la joven que está en tus aposentos-tanto tiempo esperando que alguien llegase a salvar a mi familia del abismo de la indiferencia emocional, cuando el destino me la había servido en bandeja de plata

-dame los ingredientes, y te doy mi palabra que mi hijo será tu ahijado-con una sonrisa maliciosa me entregó cuatro frascos de cristal ahumado que seguramente contenían, polvo de cuerno de unicornio, alas de mariposas fantasmas, lágrimas de sirena desengañada y por último, el elemento más importante, cabellos de la última ninfa de la muerte, ya con todos los frascos en mi poder me marché de nuevo a mi hogar, pero no sabía lo que me esperaba, mis padres estaba en la entrada del castillo con toda la guardia imperial, parecían bastante molestos

-ahí estas Regina-era malo, cuándo mi padre me llamaba por mi nombre de pila, era que en realidad estaba bastante molesto-¿nos quieres explicar que hace esa chica rubia en tu cuarto?-había perdido la batalla, ya no podía guardar más el secreto, cuando terminé de contarles toda la anécdota de cómo nos habíamos conocido, mi madre tenía un gesto crispado en su rostro y creo que su cabello castaño se volvió un poco pálido, mi padre estaba completamente inexpresivo, ni siquiera parecía respirar-así que fuiste tú sola-sentí temerosa de la reacción que pudiera tener momentos después-y casi te mata la misma chica que tu salvaste, pero no quiso hacerlo, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-si padre, la encontré hace cinco días en los riscos nevados de los dioses, junto a la aldea de los licántropos-los dos se miraron de manera cómplice y asintieron

-bueno, como podemos ver, esa chica es importante para ti, sino nunca la habrías traído-mi madre no solía ser tan condescendiente con mis decisiones-puede ser la salvadora de la profecía-sabía que algo tramaban, seguramente ya lo sabían por el maldito duende vidente

-no lo sé madre, pero por ahora solo tengo que romper el candado que sella su garganta y hacer que hable y diga quienes fueron sus atacantes-creo que dije algo inapropiado porque ambos me vieron como si fuese un extraterrestre o el ultimo unicornio del mundo-¿Qué sucede?

-Gina, ¿no será que ya sientes algo por ella?-tal vez tenían razón, tal vez no quien sabe, en esos momento no podía definirlo con seguridad, pero era posible, desde que la había conocido, sentía algo extraño haca ella, no sabía si era solo simple cariño gratitud o esa cosa rara del amor verdadero, aunque desde que había nacido no lo conocía por mano propia, sin decir nada más, me despedí de mis padre y con paso acelerado me dirigí a mis habitaciones privadas, ahí estaba ella, vestida con un simple camisón mío de algodón y unas zapatillas de gamuza, sentada en el rellano de la ventana viendo hacia el vacío

-buenas noches-casi se cae de la ventana si no fuera porque reaccione rápido y detuve su caída con mi magia-lo siento, no quiera asustarte-su sonrisa cálida me llenaba el pecho de una sensación extraña, se sentía bien, como un fuego que te calentaba el cuerpo cuando hacia un día helado-dentro de poco volverás a hablar-le dije mostrándole el libro donde había encontrado el hechizo rompe candados, pero al pasar sus dedos por las letras mude ver que algo la turbaba, movía sus labios frenéticamente y temblaba como una hoja, aunque de su boca no salía sonido alguno, estaba hiperventilándose, tal vez ella también podía leer las runas antiguas de la magia prohibida y ancestral, seguía gesticulando con sus labios hasta que pude entender algunas palabras, como "matarme" "traición" "tortura" y algo que parecía a "goblin" o algo así-tranquilízate, dentro de poco podrás contarme la historia completa-pero no lograba que se calmara, sus uñas estaban enterradas en sus palmas y la sangre emanaba de sus heridas incontrolablemente, tanto daño se estaba haciendo que tuve que usar mis poderes para sedarla, quedó completamente inconsciente en mis brazos, y no despertó hasta dos horas más tarde con la poción terminada y lista para usarla, una vez echada en un vaso de precipitación me acerqué a ella y la vertí con cuidado sobre su cuello, apenas hizo contacto con su piel un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta

-¡joder! ¡Esto está hirviendo!-su voz en ese momento algo áspera de tantos días quedar bloqueada e sonaba graciosa siendo que estaba enfadada-aunque gracias, majestad, me llamo Emma, Emma Swan- me dijo frotándose el cuello para aplacar el candente calor que aun sentía por la pócima, cuando dejó de sentir la sensación caliente sobre su piel se sentó y se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama, yo me senté junto a ella preparada para escucharla-no debió salvarme, no merecía vivir-tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi auto control para no darle una bofetada o algo peor-traicioné a mi pueblo y me castigaron por ello, el rey Tierrasnegras demandó que se pagara la vida que se libró de su castigo con la del traidor que había osado revelarse en su contra-a medida que la historia avanzaba me resultaba más difícil dominar mi rabia, ese hombre era un completo tirano y un abusador de quienes menos lo merecían, Emma solo era una mujer que había seguido a su corazón salvando a quien ella creía, era inocente y no merecía morir injustamente, aunque si éramos sinceras, no era tan inocente, yo también había puesto mi granito de arena en el porvenir del mal de este mundo practicando magia negra y usándola en el pasado con quienes no tenían ningún castigo que cumplir.


	4. Chapter 4

NUESTRO REINO, NUESTRO MUNDO (cap. 4)

POV EMMA:

Los recuerdos me asaltaban como horripilantes pesadillas, la reina Regina había sido buena conmigo al estar todas esas noches en vela cuidando de mí, pero la realidad era que, no merecía ser salvada, me revelé en contra de mi rey y tuve que pagar con mi vida por ello.

Esa loba nunca debió encontrarme y mucho menos informarle a la reina de corazón de hierro, mi destino debió ser morir en esos riscos, pero ahí estaba, sentada en una cama que seguramente no debía ser ocupada por una plebeya, junto a mi salvadora, la misma mujer que me había robado el corazón con esos ojos suplicantes que me habías desarmado desde el primer momento y es que, ¿Qué mal había hecho ella? Solo quería salvar a su reino de quedar en ruinas por los altos impuestos que demandaba Tierrasnegras, muchos sabíamos cómo era ese hombre, pero también muchos estábamos en ruinas, sin un solo centavo en nuestro bolsillo y él era el único hombre que nos aportaba algo en ese mísero reinado suyo.

Aún recuerdo esa noche que me emboscaron.

Estaba en la torre norte del muro imperial, haciendo guardia, viendo que nadie del exterior intentase entrar sin permiso, las antorchas de los torreones estaba encendidas dejándome ver a mis compañeros en los lados sur y este, pero algo andaba mal en el lado oeste, la antorcha estaba apagada y no había señales de movimiento, cuando de repente las otras también comenzaron a apagarse, algo andaba realmente mal, me armé con el arco y la flecha listos para atacar, cuando de repente pude vislumbrar en la oscuridad, un flechazo que venía en mi dirección, traté de ver a mi atacante pero con esa penumbra n podía vislumbrar nada salvo las puntas de las flechas que estaba esquivando, alguien me quería muerta y era muy bueno en la arquería.

-¡quien quiera que seas, muéstrate!-grité al viento, pero nadie me respondió, era algo insólito, de pronto pude sentir un fuerte golpe en la base de la nuca, todo se volvió negro por completo. Cuando desperté, la cabeza me deba vueltas, los oídos me zumbaban como si tuviese un enjambre embravecido de avispas metido en los tímpanos, con la vista nublada por el mareo no podía ver nada de mi entorno, pero podía sentir que, uno, estaba atada de pies y manos, las cuerdas mordían la piel mientras forcejeaba para tratar de soltarme y dos estaba en un espacio cerrado por la falta de la sensación del viento en mi cara.

-ni lo intentes, es inútil que sigas lastimándote estúpidamente-esa voz calmada y aburrida me parecía muy familiar, pero con la desorientación que tenía en ese momento me resultaba imposible recordar donde la había iodo-si te hubiese limitado a matar a esa bruja, nada de esto estaría pasando-de las sombras que había en ese cuartucho apareció uno que hasta ese instante creía que era mi amigo, Robin Hood, el mejor arquero de todo el reino, con quien había aprendido desde que había aparecido en ese pueblo, un hombre de cabello corto y undulado de color caoba, ojos celestes cristalinos, pálido pero un poco bronceado a la vez por su vida entre los arboles antes de convertirse en un arquero real, estaba vestido, en ese momento, con una camisa verde claro y unos pantalones holgados y de tobillos estrechos acompañados por unas botas de piel acordonadas sobre los mismos pantalones.

-tiene razón, cariño, ¿para qué dejar vivir a una vil rata como ella?-esa voz la conocía de memoria, era Hook, un pirata retirado que había echado raíces en el pueblo de Arancele, era un loco que siempre se vestía de forma excéntrica, completamente de negro, una camisa de mangas largas y puños abotonados con unos gemelos de plata, que dejaba desprendido los dos primeros botones del cuello, dejando ver su peludo y asqueroso pecho, cubierta siempre por un sucio chaquetón de cola semi larga detrás de las rodillas y mangas largas y holgadas, pantalones que parecían un mantel viejo de tantos remiendos y costuras que mostraba y unas botas de caña alta hasta las rodillas y taco bajo. Con los ojos delineados con una pequeña línea de pintura negra, la oreja derecha perforada por él mismo y siempre portaba un arete de pendiente en forma de cruz romboidal, tenía una barba desalineada y sucia de candado que parecía tener más de tres días sin afeitar, manchada con cenizas de cigarro y algo que parecía ser restos de comida.

-no es una rata, es una mujer y una persona mucho mejor que tú, maldito-lo que recibí por respuesta fue un corte profundo en mi mejilla derecha ocasionado por el garfio que sustituía su mano izquierda.

-es igual que tú, una cobarde, que se refugia bajo su título nobiliario-esa voz burlona y grave me decía que el rey estaba con nosotros, su aliento fétido y caliente me rozaba la nuca mientras sentía sus repugnantes manos recorrer mi cuerpo sin pudor alguno, podía soportar muchas cosas, el calor insoportable del verano, el crudo frio el invierno, incluso los comentarios ácidos que de vez en cuando me lanzaba Robin cuando estaba de mal humor y no tenía a nadie más para lanzarle dardos que a mí. Pero algo que siempre me repugnó, fue que un hombre me tocara sin mi permiso, mi cuerpo era solo mío, y de nadie más, no toleraba que alguien se creyera con derecho de ponerme un dedo encima, pero ahí estaba yo, atada sin posibilidad de defenderme, con tres malditos vástagos que se hacían llamar hombres. Esperando el comienzo de lo que sería mí tortura. Lo primero que sentí fue un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que me sacó todo el aire de los pulmones mientras escuchaba la burlona risa de Tierrasnegras.

Lo primero que hicieron fue despojare de la protección del frio que me proporcionaba mi capa y romperla en mil pedazos, comenzaron haciendo cortes sobre mi ropa, empezando por las mangas de mi camisa, para luego clavar sin piedad las puntas afiladas de cinco flechas en cada brazo, esa misma noche pase frio y sed, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar con esos objetos punzantes clavados en extremidades superiores, haciendo bramar de dolor a mis terminaciones nerviosas. El sol del día siguiente me quemaba los ojos mientras entraba por las rendijas de entre los tablones de la pared, de ese lugar que en ese momento podía identificar como el cuartillo donde guardábamos las armas luego del entrenamiento de los novatos, un pequeño depósito de tres metros cuadrados de madera equipada mínimamente con una pequeña antorcha apagada y dos estanterías en cada pared, no podía saber precisamente que hora era exactamente, pero por el sonido de afuera, ya era muy entrada la mañana, no vi a nadie entrar en el cobertizo, era como si ese día hubiesen cancelado cualquier tarea física para los nuevo s guardias o arqueros en adiestramiento.

Había oscurecido para cuando los vi de nuevo, ya no sentía los brazos por la pérdida de sangre, estaba desorientada, perdida y sedienta, sin contar que mi estómago rugía como un dragón teniendo crías, vestían de la misma manera que la última vez, pero esta vez estaban desarmados, o eso creía, el rey traía un extraño libro con unas raras runas que parecían romano o latín, pero, como si la portada hubiera cambiado las letras, pude leer de pronto el título en perfecto español, "hechizos antiguas de magia negra", por primera vez, tenía miedo de lo que pudieran hacer conmigo. Sin tener consideración alguna, arrancaron las flechas de cuajo haciendo que gritara a todo pulmón.

-creo que es hora de seguir con tu castigo, arquera-mi cuerpo temblaba de hipovolemia, mis fuerzas estaba fallándome, solo podía oír ese extraño cantico que salía de la boca del rey, sentí de pronto como algo, extraño, fuerte y asqueroso me subía por la garganta y se quedaba en mi boca, era como una especie de lava ardiente que se había instalado en la entrada de mi garganta, intenté gritar, peor la voz no me salía-muy bien, podemos seguir sin que nos interrumpas. Robin me apuntaba con su arco y tres flechas que apuntaban a mi pierna derecha, sin siquiera verlo venir las tres puntas atravesaron carne y hueso haciendo que casi me desmayara de la agonía-tranquila querida, casi terminamos, pero creo que hemos sido muy indulgente con tu falta-como ultima tortura, de las manos de Tierrasnegras salieron sendas bolas de fuego negro del tamaño de un coco maduro, que sin descanso ni pausa impactaron implacables sobre mis piernas, brazos, pecho, abdomen, y espalda, el dolor era latente en cada fibra de mi ser, tanto físico como emocional, las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por mi rostro, tanto por el agonizante dolor como por el sentimiento de traición que sentía para con ellos, Robin Hood, se hacía llamar mi amigo, pero ahí estaba él, siendo participe de lo que un maldito tirano dictador llamaba un castigo, cuando todos los presentes ahí sabíamos que era una tortura por venganza, Hook, un lunático al cual siempre había ayudado y acompañado estaba con esos tres disfrutando de mi desventaja al no poder defenderme.

recuerdo el abrazante frio del lugar, al parecer, había perdido la conciencia en algún momento del martirio y me habían tirado en un lugar inhóspito para cualquier ser humano, la nieve me cubría todo el cuerpo, calmando así un poco el dolor de las quemaduras pero también haciéndome sufrir una horrible hipotermia que me calaba hasta el alma, fue entonces que lo escuché, era una especie de aullido que viajaba con el viento y cortaba el aire, sentí algo caliente y peludo rozándome el rostro, al abrir los ojos pude ver unos hermosos ojos dorados que me veían fijamente. Lo último que recuerdo antes volver a desmayarme fue ver una nube de humo violeta disiparse y salir a alguien de ella, y luego despertarme en una enorme cama de dos plazas, acompañada por una mesa bureau a cada lado coronadas por un candelabro de cristal pintado, en un hermoso cuarto de cuatro seis metros cuadrados, pintada de negro, en la pared norte había un closet gigantesco que tal vez era para cuatro personas, en la pared sur había un hermoso tocador del ancho de pared a pared con un hermoso espejo encuadrado en mármol, el piso estaba finamente alfombrado con algo que parecía piel de oso guerrero artiano por la suavidad al tacto, en la pared este, un ventanal precioso daba a los jardines, y fue cuando me di cuenta donde estaba, el palacio imperial de los Mills, la reina de corazón de hierro se encontraba dormitando en una silla mecedora, a mi lado, era algo insólito, de no creer, para empezar ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Acaso había sido la reina Regina la persona que había aparecido en ese congelado lugar?

Día a día ella cuidaba de mí, curaba mis heridas y muchas noches se quedaba despierta vigilando mi sueño, devoraba libro tras libro buscando la respuesta al conjuro que bloqueaba mi garganta, parecía decidida a encontrarla a como diese lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAP DE ESTE LINDO FIC, LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO PERO LA INSPIRACIÓN NO ME AYUDABA MUCHO.**

 **LES INVITO A OPINAR Y COMENTAR QUE LES PARECIÓ.**

 **EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP ESTARÉ RESPONDIENDO SUS SUGERENCIAS Y PREGUNTAS QUE QUIERAN HACERME.**

POV REGINA:

Un fuego abrazador me llenaba el pecho, tenía que hacer acopio de toda la calma que me quedaba para no ir a Arancele, buscar a esos desgraciados y matarlos lenta y dolorosamente, pero, quizás, solo quizás, si podía hacerlo, podía ver que Emma, la joven arquera, tenía una chispa extraña en los ojos, sabía que era, una sed de venganza que no saciaría hasta estar en frente de los hombres que la habían martirizado sádicamente hasta casi la muerte.

-¿en qué piensa majestad?-su voz era como el más dulce tintineo de una campana de cristal empujada por el viento.

-en que puedo ayudarte a obtener tu venganza-sus ojos se iluminaron como dos grandes diamantes-tú me salvaste y me diste una oportunidad de volver con mi familia, es momento de darte las gracias como es debido-reconocía esa mirada, era devoción, muchos en el reino la tenían cada vez que hacíamos algo bueno por cada ellos, como por ejemplo ayudar a un panadero a abrir su propia panadería o ayudar a reconstruir las casas de los aldeanos luego de una furiosa tormenta.

Tenía un plan ya trazado en mi mente, pero para llevarlo a cabo necesitaba la cooperación de mis padres, de Ruby…y de la misma arquera, y si era necesario, también de los criados que estaban involucrados con el saber que había una nueva integrante en el castillo.

Tendríamos que ser precisamente fríos y meticulosos, y bastante astutos, mi plan era algo maquiavélico, pero si todo iba bien, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, podría ayudar a Emma en su venganza y también romper la maldición que caía desde hacía más de dos generaciones en mi familia.

Ese mismo día, invité a Emma a conocer el castillo donde había nacido y me habían criado, todo a su alrededor era nuevo, parecía una pequeña niña en una dulcería, sus ojos curiosos y brillante lo observaban todo a su entorno, desde las más antiguas fotografías de mis antepasados, hasta los retratos familiares donde aparecíamos mis padres y yo en mi dulce infancia.

Ya en la tarde, en la hora del té, mi madre dispuso a dejarnos solas en el mirador del jardín principal, pero que mujer, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando al dejarnos sin compañía o supervisión? ¿Es que no conocía mi reputación con las sirvientas del castillo cuando no había nadie?

-dígame majestad, ¿Cómo es que su familia ha tenido un linaje tan largo de estar al trono?

-por favor llámame Regina, después de tanto tiempo de estar una al lado de la otra, creo que sería mejor tutearnos-su risa me cautivaba enormemente ¿Cómo era posible que una muchacha de la cual casi no conocía de nada produjera esas emociones en mi interior? ¿Sería cierto que la maldición se estaba rompiendo para dar paso a mi final feliz con alguien a quien amar?

-con la condición de que me llame Emma, no creo que el título de "arquera" me sirva de mucho para nombrarme-asentí-entonces, ¿siempre estuvieron al mando o cómo fue?

-no creas que siempre ha sido así-su mirada inquisitiva me incitaba a decir más-en el principio, mis ancestros eran muy pobres-sus ojos se ensancharon como dos pequeños platillos de té, como los que teníamos delante nuestro, sus huesudas y finas manos sostenían el mentón mientras que sus codos se encontraban sobre sus rodillas-hubo una mujer, creo que era la madre de mi abuela, que se casó por dinero con un hechicero muy famoso-asentía sin soltar una sola palabra, me parecía muy tierna, como una chiquilla escuchando a su madre contándole un cuento-al darse cuenta, el hombre la hechizó junto con toda su procedencia a vivir toda su vida sin amor-asentía sin quitar su mirada de mis ojos-de ese matrimonio salió mi abuela, que se casó con un rey, ahí nacieron mi padre y sus ocho hermanos, y esta…mi peculiar invitada, es la historia de cómo mi familia encontró el camino a la grandeza…pero sin amor en nuestros corazones.

-ojala yo tuviera memoria de mis padres o mis abuelos-su voz apagada y baja no me parecía nada bien-fui encontrada, vagando en las calles de Arancele, desorientada, sin nada más que un camisón de algo que parecía algodón-las manos le temblaban cuando quería tomar entre ellas, su taza de té-calcularon que tenía entre diecisiete y veinte años de edad-una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro, como si recordara los momentos felices en ese reino miserable de tiranía y avaricia-Robin me acogió desde entonces, y me enseñó todo lo que se sobre arquería-de un momento a otro sus manos se crisparon tanto que creí que rompería la taza, sus dientes hicieron un molesto rechinido.

-por favor, ya no pienses más en ellos-quería alejar esos malditos fantasmas de su mente, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si el recuerdo estaba tan fresco como el roció de cada mañana?-escucha Emma, he pensado…en que…como nuevo miembro del castillo…quisiera hacerte una fiesta de presentación-su rostro libido, blanco como la porcelana, no tenía precio alguno-sería también una ayuda para vengarte-sin decir nada más, asintió dispuesta a escuchar mi plan, cosa que le pareció una maquiavélica pero muy divertida idea.

Los días pasaban, Emma se adaptaba cada vez mejor al ambiente en el castillo, todas las mañanas desayunaba con nosotros en el comedor principal, las conversaciones que tenía con mis padres eran realmente productivas e interesantes, mi madre había quedado encantada con la delicadeza y a la vez firmeza en su hablar, mi padre la invitaba después del almuerzo y antes de la hora del té a salir a al campo a cabalgar, debo decir que nos costó bastante que subiera a la montura de un caballo, la primera vez, estaba tan asustada que en lugar de tomar las riendas, se sujetó del cuello del jamelgo, a menos de medio kilómetro sentimos un estruendo tras de nosotros, el animal venia solo y en el piso veíamos a la pobre arquera sobándose la cabeza. Pero también fue el momento más hermoso que haya recordado, un acontecimiento "épico", algo que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre.

-Emma, ¿alguna vez has montado?- mi padre, con su carisma y bondad comprendió su situación, su rostro se tiñó de rojo por completo, desde el cuello hasta la raíz del cabello-ven acá, sube conmigo-me posicioné un poco hacia atrás en la silla de montar de Rocinante y la ayudé a subir delante de mí-no le tienes que tener miedo, querida-le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y tomé sus manos con las mías-agarra las riendas, y guíalo tirando suavemente a los lados que quieras que vaya-estaba refrescando, la capa de invierno que estaba en nuestros hombros nos protegía del viento, hasta que pudimos ver que caía el primer copo de invierno que las montañas nos enviaba.

-Mira Gina, ¿te acuerdas de a primera nevada que viste? Apenas eras una pequeñaja-en ese momento la avergonzada era yo.

-cuénteme Henry, ¿cómo era Regina de niña?

-era realmente tierna, en invierno teníamos que hechizarla para que no saliera a jugar con la nieve-solo rogaba que la tierra me tragara antes de que mi padre contara algo más bochornoso-siempre se enojaba cuando se enfermaba y no la dejábamos salir hasta que se recuperara.

-ya papá, seguramente Emma no quiere saber eso-la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven rubia me decía todo lo contrario.

-en realidad, yo quisiera seguir escuchando más-antes de que pudiera soltar más información vergonzosa que cortara mi dignidad, mi padre vio que le hacía señas par que se largara y nos dejara solas.

-me disculparán, señoritas, pero este cabalero se tiene que ir, el frio no le hace nada bien a mis pobres huesos-la blancura de la nieve estaba empezando a cubrir el verde pasto del campo y a nosotras también. Veíamos como los cascos del jamelgo de mi padre dejaba huellas de media luna mientras se alejaba.

-tu padre es realmente encantador, muy simpático-su sonrisa era realmente hermosa combinada con el movimiento de su cabello por el viento, el brillo exótico verde azulado y el caer de la nieve.

-sí, es un gran hombre…cuando no se va de lengua con recuerdos míos-de su garganta brotó una limpia carcajada que parecía viajar con el viento.

-tienes mucha suerte, Regina tienes padres maravillosos que te dieron todo, una familia, un hogar.

-tu también lo tienes, Emma, mi familia también es la tuya-de repente pude ver como cambiaba su mirada, era algo realmente extraño.

-Regina, ¿puedo hacer algo que he deseado desde que te conocí?-solo asentí y sin previo aviso, me tomó de la nuca y me estampó sus labios contra los míos en un beso desesperado, solo fue un ínfimo segundo antes de que saliera del estado de shock y le respondiera con la misma intensidad, era una lucha de poderes, para ver quien ganaba más terreno en la boca de la otra.

En ese momento no nos dimos cuenta, tal vez por la pequeña ventisca a nuestro alrededor o porque estábamos muy ocupadas en no despegarnos, pero pude sentir como una estela de magia salía de mi cuerpo y me llenaba el pecho y el estómago de una sensación realmente gloriosa, era como si todo el poder del universo hubiese estallado en mi interior.

Al soltar sus labios, vi que los tenía rojos e inflamados, los ojos llorosos y la respiración entrecortada, ese sentimiento aún no se iba de mí ser y tampoco quería que se fuera. Sus mejillas y nariz se habían sonrojado como una rosa en plena primavera.

-creo…creo que…deberíamos volver-dije avergonzada y acomodando la capa sobre nosotras-no quiero que te enfermes-ese era el comienzo de lo que Rumpelstiltskin me había advertido, el amor verdadero de mi salvadora, la ruptura de la maldición de mi familia y el comienzo de un nuevo comienzo.


	6. Chapter 6

**¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? SE QUE ME VAN A QUERER MATAR POR NO HABER PUBLICADO UN CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA EN MAS DE UN AÑO, PERO DIGAMOS QUE LA EVIL QUEEN EN MI INTERIOR NO ME QUERIA AYUDAR CON LA INSPIRACIÓN.**

 **ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN POR LA TARDANZA EN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ESTE FIC, Y LES PROMETO QUE VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO.**

 **SIN MAS TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS LOS QUE ME TUVIERON PACIENCIA, ESCRIBIERON REVIEWS PIDIENDO QUE SIGUIERA PUBLICANDO, VOTARON Y PUSIERON EN FAVORITOS, NO SABEN LO MAL QUE ME SENTIA AL NO ESCRIBIR SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIRLO PARA USTEDES. Y SI VEN UN ERROR, ME SEPAN DISCULPAR, YA SABEN QUE CON LA EMOCIÓN DE POR FIN PUBLICAR NO ME FIJO.**

 **Y LES PIDO ENCARECIDAMENTE, SI ES QUE SE ANIMAN, QUE ME COMENTEN, CUAL SERÍA EL CASTIGO PERFECTO PARA TIERRASNEGRAS, ROBIN Y KILLIAN, NO SE PREOCUPEN LOS INVITO A QUE DESCUBRAN SU LADO OSCURO CON LO QUE SEL OCURRA.**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE AÑADIR, LES DEJO EL CAP.**

POV REGINA:

Esta clase de organización está sacando lo peor de todos nosotros, este baile es muy importante para todos, es la ceremonia de casamiento, y al día siguiente el rito de coronación de mi prometida y pronto a ser, esposa, Emma. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que el pueblo presenció una, desde que mis padres dimitieron de sus lugares en el trono y dejaron el puesto de gobernantes para mí y, por consiguiente, años después, mi futura esposa.

-Majestad, debería ir a sus aposentos, la princesa Emma no se siente nada bien- Graham me informa para posteriormente hacer una respetuosa reverencia y retirarse de mi vista.

Desde el amanecer no se ha encontrado en óptimas condiciones, no sabemos si es por los nervios de este día o por la noticia de su repentina coronación. Sin apuros pero tampoco sin parecer desinteresada, me dirijo a la habitación que compartimos desde que nos comunicamos con ese hermoso y especial beso, bajo el nevado cielo de la pradera invernal.

Al parecer de salud física se encuentra muy bien…pero…no puedo decir lo mismo de su mentalidad, parece león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro, restregándose las manos una con otra, balbuceando palabras que serían inentendibles, incluso para un bebé.

-Si sigues así, no será necesario que bajes las escaleras para llegar al piso inferior-Su rostro muestra una sonrisa culpable, como un pequeño que fue pillado haciendo una travesura.

-Lo siento, Regina-Sus brazos se cierran en torno a mi cuello mientras su cabeza descansa de mi hombro-¿Y si lo estropeo?-Su inseguridad me remonta a esa misma noche, la misma que por fin pudo consumar su venganza, junto con la ayuda de las personas que le habían tomado tanto cariño.

FLASH BACK:

El salón estaba en pleno apogeo, los invitados estaban llegando, siendo presentados por nuestros sirvientes, mis padres se dispersaban hablando con quien fuera, se divertían hablando de cualquier tipo de tema, desde la política de los distintos reinos que nos rodeaban, hasta una simple receta de cocina que mi madre quería probar la próxima vez que estuviese en la cocina.

Emma estaba rodeada por cuatro doncellas que estaban dando los últimos toques a su vestido, confeccionado a medida, y le arreglaban el cabello en un sencillo recogido que constituía en un tocado algo ajustado que convertía su larga melena dorada en una corona detrás de su cabeza.

-Por favor señorita, quédese quieta, ya casi terminamos-Granny la reprendía cada cinco minutos por su incapacidad de estar en calma, su intranquilidad se reflejaba como un charco de agua cristalina, en el temblequeo de su cuerpo. El maquillaje era delicado, casi imperceptible en su rostro.

Madre había ordenado que le hicieran un vestido entallado y a medida, de color blanco, como sugería la tradición, cada nuevo integrante del castillo debía portar vestimenta blanca en su presentación formal, que el invitado de honor presentara su pureza vistiendo de blanco enteramente. Incluyendo los zapatos y la joyería que llevara puesta, en el caso de la joven rubia, solo un par de aretes de gotas de agua, una gargantilla que le hacía juego y un brazalete fino de diamantes de lágrimas de unicornio.

-Emma, ¿estás lista?-las doncellas que la acompañaban asintieron a la pregunta dirigida a la rubia, y nos dejaron solas en el cuarto-Te ves magnifica-Todo en ella era realmente hermoso, sus ojos, sus labios, su respingada nariz, sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Estás segura de que todo saldrá bien?-Sabía que se refería a nuestro plan de retribución al tiránico rey de Arancele.

-Tu solo confía en mí, y verás que pronto, cobrarás por todo lo que te hicieron-Le tendí el brazo esperando que me lo cogiera-Además, no quisiera perder la oportunidad de mostrar al mundo a tan hermosa dama.

El salón estaba en su máximo esplendor, la música de la orquesta estaba haciendo bailar a muchos, incluyendo a los pequeños que en ese entonces correteaban y reían alrededor de los adultos.

Los guardias de la entrada del salón, abrieron las puertas dobles de par en par, dejando que los nobles y gobernantes de otros reinos que habíamos invitado, vieran a Emma principalmente.

Mi padre, hizo sonar una pequeña campana, era una señal, para que un caballero le tomara la mano a mi rubia compañera y la guiara hasta donde estaba mi padre.

-Damas y caballeros-La voz de papá se escuchaba mucho más fuerte y potente de lo habitual-Gracias por haber venido esta noche, a esta importante celebración-Tomó la mano de Emma y la elevó por sobre su cabeza como si estuvieran bailando un vals-Esta fiesta, es para celebrar a nuestra nueva hija, Emma, y futura prometida de su querida reina, Regina.

La música comenzó a sonar, haciéndome saber que era nuestro momento, el primer baile para "la feliz pareja", el que abriría con el festejo.

Las lecciones de baile de mi padre habían resultado muy satisfactorias para Emma, la pista parecía ser suya por completo, guiándome por donde quería que nos dirigiéramos, deslizando sus delicados pies por el suelo con la gracia de una princesa en toda regla, y también…parecía…que no había nadie más que nosotras dos en el espacioso salón, sus ojos fijos en los míos brillaban a la luz que desprendían los candelabros del techo, combinando con esa sonrisa encantadora era capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera que se quedara enganchado con esas esmeraldas.

Una vez terminada a música hicimos una inclinación hacia el público, que aplaudía encantado.

-Estuviste esplendida, princesa-Una mujer, a quien conocían como la reina de los dragones, se nos acercó para felicitarnos y alabar a Emma por su manera de bailar. Muchos la conocían como el dragón sanguinario, pero en mi familia, le decíamos Mal, la bruja de fuego, su nombre, dado por los aldeanos, era Maléfica.

-Muchísimas gracias, su alteza-Emma, como toda señorita, inclinó la cabeza en forma de respeto y gratitud. Antes de que pudiéramos seguir con la animada festividad, se escucharon algunos aplausos pausados y retumbantes entre el bullicio de la gente hablando entre sí.

-Vaya, que hermoso espectáculo has dado con ese baile, "arquera"-frente a nosotros, estaba la víbora más repulsiva que haya visto, vestido como siempre con ropajes que destacaban entre la multitud por su valor monetario-creo que mi invitación se perdió, ¿o me equivoco, mi buen amigo Henry?-mi padre solo se lo negó con la cabeza.

Detrás de ese tiránico dictador, estaban un hombre, vestido por completo de verde, con unos guantes de cuero y botas negras, ya algo gastadas, en su espalda tenia cargado un tarjad equipado con largas flechas y un tenso arco.

-creímos que habías muerto en el risco de los dioses-el hombre que lo había dicho era una especie de chiste de pirata, desalineado y vestido enteramente de cuero, sus ojos estaban delineados con una pintura negra, su oreja izquierda estaba adornada con un pendiente de cruz romboidal y su mano izquierda había sido reemplazada por un garfio que parecía de acero inoxidable.

Mi padre nos cubría a Emma y a mí con su cuerpo, mientras que tres guardias, lo protegían a él, apuntando con sus espadas, a los cuellos de Tierrasnegras y sus secuaces.

Emma se adelantó, dejándome paralizada del miedo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La matarían en menos de dos segundos si se libraba una lucha.

-Graham, Bealfire, Gastón, bajen sus armas-Emma estaba entre medio de ellos seis.

-Pero…princesa-Graham, el más joven de los tres, había quedado estático con esa orden.

-Esto es una fiesta, no un campo de batalla-Se veía tan diplomática hablándoles de ese modo, que hacía imposible creer que anteriormente no perteneciera a la nobleza-El rey Tierrasnegras y sus acompañantes son invitados míos, merecen respeto-Los tres bajaron sus espadas, reticentes y de mala gana, aun lanzándoles miradas de muerte al arrogante gobernante y sus perros falderos.

-Ya oyeron a su "princesa"

-No te creas mucho, Tierrasnegras, no estás en tu pueblo de mala muerte-Bealfire era el más temerario de todos los caballeros del castillo, y era capaz de hacer pedazos a alguien con tan solo un mandoblazo de su espada de acero draconiano.

-¿Cómo te atreves, tú…?-El rostro del corpulento hombre estaba tan rojo como una rosa recién abierta.

-Me atrevo porque estas insultando a nuestra futura reina-Graham y Gastón asintieron a lo que dijo su compañero.

-Por favor, ya basta-Emma se acercó a Tierrasnegras e hizo una leve reverencia-Le pido disculpas por este altercado, siéntase cómodo…me imagino que con este largo viaje que ha hecho para llegar hasta aquí, querrá descansar-Ariel, una de las sirvientas que pasaba por ahí, le comentó algo al oído, que hizo sonreír a mi princesa-Magnífica noticia-Podría haber jurado que vi una pequeña chispa de malicia en sus ojos esmerilados-Alteza, me acaban de informar que tienen un cuarto listo para usted y sus escoltas, así que solo avíseme si se siente cansado, y con gusto lo guiaré a su cuarto.

Me disponía a alejar a mi novia de ese trio de carroñeros, estaba bien que fuera educada y amable, pero, con esos, estaba en peligro de sufrir algún daño, y eso no sucedería si yo estaba presente para impedirlo.

Mientras la fiesta seguía, vigilaba muy detenidamente los movimientos que pudieran hacer alguno de esos tres, Emma no se apartaba de mi lado, como tampoco lo hacía Graham, que se había autoimpuesto el papel de guardaespaldas de la joven.

El arquero, Robin Hood, se la pasaba mirando obscenamente a toda mujer que se le cruzaba, incluso llegó a soltar un silbido grosero o a intentar toquetear a alguna sirvienta, siendo detenido por cualquier caballero que estuviera cerca de él.

En cambio, Killian Jones, como me había dicho que se llamaba, intentando seducirme, había pasado la velada embriagándose y comiendo a más no poder, como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Sinceramente no sé cómo pudiste invitarlos princesa-le comentó Úrsula, la reina de los mares, gran amiga mía de la infancia-y no puedo comprender como Regina aceptó que vinieran-nadie de esta fiesta había quedado exento de saber lo que le había ocurrido a la antigua arquera, a manos de ese demonio tiránico.

-yo lo hubiera despellejado nada más verlo entrar por la puerta-y como siempre, no podía faltar uno de los comentarios sádicos y morbosos de Cruella De Vil, no era una gobernante, pero si una noble realmente acaudalada, su familia tenía una cadena de tiendas de ropa con sucursales en cada uno de los reinos conocidos y por conocer, prendas hecha con las pieles de los animales más raros y finos, que ellos mismos criaban.

-¿con que propósito, señorita De Vil? Hubiera sido una muerte rápida y no es lo que busco-las tres mujeres que nos acompañaban temblaron visiblemente ante la idea, hasta a mí me parecía increíble que alguien con el aspecto de un dulce ángel, tuviera una mente tan sádica. Pobres incautos, lo que les esperaba.

 **COMO DIGO SIEMPRE. NOS LEEMOS EN OTRA. Y SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES HASTA LA PROXIMA, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE**


End file.
